


nowhere but here...

by startswithhope



Series: Summer Soft [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Summer, being in crazy love, lazy tubing at the lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Reaching his hand over the edge of his inner tube, he wiggles his fingers in invitation. David gives his head a little shake, but his hand finds Patrick’s and they weave their fingers together in the warm air and everything in Patrick’s world feels right. It’s a perfect summer afternoon and he’s holding hands with the man he loves, with nowhere to be but here.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Summer Soft [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790560
Comments: 19
Kudos: 150





	nowhere but here...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schittposting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schittposting/gifts).



> The fics in this series will all be from soft summer prompts I put out on my tumblr - [language-of-love](https://language-of-love.tumblr.com/). :)

He’s been watching this single drop of water cling to the wet curl that has fallen onto David’s forehead, it’s slow progress a mirror to their own, lazily floating together at the pace the river has set. David’s head is angled towards the sun, his white sunglasses bright against the olive tones of his skin, his mouth turned up just slightly in a content little smile. Seeing him like this makes Patrick’s chest feel tight, words and feelings knotting together in this ever growing lump in his throat, wondering when the right time will come to let them unravel. Not today, he thinks to himself, but soon. **  
**

David turns his head towards him and the droplet in his hair loses its battle, tumbling back into the river where it came from as David’s smile widens at Patrick’s obvious perusal.

“What are you looking at?

“You,” Patrick answers honestly. “Relaxation looks good on you.”

He watches as David lifts his sunglasses up to reveal his eyes, his tongue peeking out to wet his bottom lip as his gaze wanders down Patrick’s bare chest and lingers on his swim trunks. If he wasn’t already pink from the sun, he’s sure David’s seeing a flush bloom beneath his skin, but he doesn’t care. He wants David to know how affected he is, even if he’s not ready to hear the depth of it all yet. Thankfully, there’s a bit of heat in David’s gaze when he looks back up so Patrick knows he’s not alone in all of this. 

Reaching his hand over the edge of his inner tube, he wiggles his fingers in invitation. David gives his head a little shake, but his hand finds Patrick’s and they weave their fingers together in the warm air and everything in Patrick’s world feels right. It’s a perfect summer afternoon and he’s holding hands with the man he loves, with nowhere to be but here. 

Still learning David’s proclivities, he’d taken a gamble with today’s activity, but David had surprised him with his enthusiasm.

“A full day without customers or my family with nothing to do but drink and relax alone with you? There’s nowhere I’d rather be,” he’d said as he’d pressed Patrick against the side of his car, his thumbs sliding under the waistband of his swim trunks at the small of his back. The kiss he’d planted on him in the gravel parking lot at the marina had left him breathless and shaking and his fingers fumbling to wrap the bungee cord around the handles of their inner tubes to keep them connected. 

As his wrist comes down to rest on that bungee cord, he squeezes David’s fingers a little tighter and lets his head fall back with a smile. The sun is bright even behind his closed eyelids, so he lets his head fall to the side towards David and releases a happy sigh. The last thing he remembers before dozing off is David’s thumb moving slowly over the back of his hand as warm water laps against his heels.

Soft, familiar lips sliding across his cheek and the press of cold rings against his ribs is what drags him back to consciousness, his eyes fluttering open to see David leaning over him, waist deep in water and smiling. 

“Morning sunshine,” he teases, lips moving to cover Patrick’s before he has a moment to wake up enough to conjure a response. 

His head is spinning like he’s taken a shot of strong liquor he’s so off balance, but in a good way, in the best way possible as David’s mouth opens over his, dragging Patrick’s bottom lip down just enough to give room for his tongue to slide inside. It takes some effort, but Patrick gets one of his hands to cooperate and clamps onto the back of David’s neck, desperate to keep him from pulling back even though David’s showing no intention of stopping the kiss. He’s just as invested, his breath hot against Patrick’s lips as he shifts his head to take his mouth more firmly just as his fingers are sliding down to curl around his hip. He swallows David’s grunted “fuck” as the kiss devovles further, tongues sliding and fingers digging into water softened skin.

David gives his thigh a nudge as his lips pull back, just barely, enough to give him space to whisper “come here” before he’s kissing him again. Patrick tries to extricate himself from the inner tube and kiss David at the same time, but soon they’re both laughing and David’s grabbing him by the waist to attempt to catch him as the tube flips upside down and they both end up on their asses on the sandy bottom of the shallow lake bed. Quickly catching David’s sunglasses before they sink to the bottom, he shuffles over to him, the sand and silt moving beneath him creating a cloud that surrounds them both as he pushes to his knees on either side of David’s hips. It’s soft and hard to keep his balance, but David’s hands come up to steady him, first at his waist before sliding down to settle on his ass. His eyes flutter shut briefly at the intimate touch and he fumbles a little as he pushes David’s sunglasses onto his head, but composes himself as his hands come to rest on his cheeks. Their amused smiles are like mirrors and he thumbs at the corner of David’s as he indulges himself in a long look. 

They’ve had intimate moments before, but there’s something different about this one. With David submerged in water up to the tips of his shoulders, hair wet and in utter disarray with lake water clinging to his eyelashes and his skin glistening and tinted by the summer sun, Patrick wonders if anyone else has ever seen him this way. He’s perfect and unguarded and so fucking beautiful. 

Patrick kisses him then, soft and slow until David’s sighing against his lips and dragging him in closer, his every response tingling the hairs at Patrick’s temple and at the back of his neck. He’s never been this aware of another person in his life and it’s overwhelming sometimes, but he craves it. Loves finding all the little things that make David happy, or turned on, or frustrated. He actually quite likes when David gets frustrated. But right now, he’s turned on, and so’s Patrick and he hopes this little alcove David’s found for them is private because hands are already starting to roam. 

Things progress slowly, dreamlike, bodies heating from each other’s touch even more than the hot sun, the water lapping their skin the keeper of many secrets before the day is done.

On their way home, he feels David’s hand move from his thigh to thumb at the bite mark at the juncture of his shoulder and Patrick sneaks a quick glance over, smiling knowingly at the almost proud expression on David’s face. Looking back at the road, he shakes his head a little.

“I’ll need to borrow some of your tinted moisturizer to cover that up.”

“Mmmhmmm…”

“David.”

“What?”

_I love you._

“You’re a menace.”

“Takes two to tango, Mr. Brewer.”

_I love you so much._

“Wanna go back after Singles’ Week is over?”

“Definitely, but under one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“We stop at a whatever store in this tiny fucking town might sell a detachable shower head for Ray’s guest bathroom. I’ve got sand in places I’d rather not mention.”

_This is it, he’s the love of my life._

“Deal.”


End file.
